listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Moon Crystal
Sailor Moon Crystal is an anime that is a reboot of the original Sailor Moon, and seems to follow the manga more closely, although it also has its differences. It retains the Japanese names, unlike the original dub of the original anime. Season 1 *Queen Serenity - Sacrificed herself to seal away Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia. (This is before the events of the first episode) *Morga - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Tiara Boomerang *Garoben - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Tiara Boomerang *Shadow Nephrite - Destroyed by Sailor Moon reflecting moonlight off her new tiara (Moon Twilight Flash) *Mannequin monster - Destroyed by Sailor Jupiter with Jupiter Thunderbolt *'Queen Beryl' - Destroyed when Sailor Moon used the Sacred Sword to destroy the necklace that gave her power. *Jadeite - Destroyed by Queen Metalia with an energy wave *Nephrite - Destroyed by Queen Metalia with an energy wave *Zoisite - Destroyed by Queen Metalia with an energy wave *Kunzite - Destroyed by Queen Metalia with an energy wave Season 2 *'Queen Metalia' - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with an energy wave usihg the Moon Stick *Koan - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Princess Halation *Berthier - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Princess Halation *Petz - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Princess Halation *Calaveras - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Princss Halation *Chiral - Destroyed by Tuxedo Mask with Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber *Achiral - Destroyed by Tuxedo Mask with Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber *Esmeraude - Destroyed by Tuxedo Mask and King Endymion with Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber *Rubeus - Destroyed by Wiseman with his dark powers (grabbing him by the throat and engulfing him in dark energy) *Saphir - Destroyed by Prince Demande with an energy wave using his third eye *Sailor Pluto - Died from breaking the third taboo by freezing time. She was later revived *'Prince Demande' - Destroyed by Wiseman with an energy wave *'Wiseman/Death Phantom' - Destroyed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon with Moon Princess Halation Season 3 *Eudial - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Moon Spiral Heart Attack. She was later revived by Kaolinite *Mimete - Destroyed by Sailor Uranus with World Shaking. She was later revived by Kaolinite *Viluy - Destroyed by Sailor Uranus with Space Sword Blaster. She was later revived by Kaolinite *Tellu - Destroyed by Sailor Pluto with Dead Scream. She was later revived by Kaolinite *Cyprine - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Rainbow Moon Heartache. She was later revived by Kaolinite *Ptilol - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Rainbow Moon Heartache. She was later revived by Kaolinite *Eudial - Destroyed by Sailor Neptune with Submarine Reflection. *Mimete - Destroyed by Sailor Neptune with Submarine Reflection. *Viluy - Destroyed by Sailor Neptune with Submarine Reflection. *Tellu - Destroyed by Sailor Neptune with Submarine Reflection. *Cyprine - Destroyed by Sailor Neptune with Submarine Reflection. *Ptilol - Destroyed by Sailor Neptune with Submarine Reflection. *Kaolinite - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Rainbow Moon Heartache. *Professor Tomoe - Destroyed by Sailor Moon with Rainbow Moon Heartache. *Hotaru Tomoe - Destroyed when Mistress 9 transformed into her true form while possessing her, tearing her body apart. She was revived as Sailor Saturn by the three Talismans *'Pharaoh 90' - Slowly destroyed by Sailor Saturn lowering the Silence Glaive, and mortally wounded a second time by Sailor Moon releasing the power of the Holy Grail and the Silver Crystal inside him. His exact moment of death, while inevitable, was offscreen, because he had Sailor Saturn return him to his home system in his final moments. *Mistress 9 - Merged with Pharaoh 90, and was therefore destroyed along with him by Sailor Saturn *Sailor Saturn - Destroyed along with Pharaoh 90 when she used the Silence Glaive to destroy him, his death occurring in the Tau Star System where she took him. Reincarnated as a baby Category:Anime Category:Animation